


To Love the Dark Lord

by theroseofhousestark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Romance, Semi-Canon Compliant, draco isn't an only child, starts hbp, the malfoys love each other, voldemort can turn into tom riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroseofhousestark/pseuds/theroseofhousestark
Summary: Pandora Malfoy comes home for the Christmas holiday. All seems normal, but whispers follow her around Malfoy Manor and back to Beauxbatons. Whispers which turn into glances and kisses, aliases and secrets...and a royal title that she never expected. Albus Dumbledore has said that Tom Riddle could not love, but she knows better.





	1. Sneak Peek

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may have read the original version of this story over on FFN (if so, hi again!), but this is my rewrite of it. I adore this version so much more - and I hope you will to! I am currently revising and triple-checking my consistency and timeline (which I neglected the first go round). Here's a sneak peek for y'all! The first full chapter should be up soon.  
> So much love,  
> Jocelyn  
> (also come say hi on tumblr: rowenascamander!)

01 September 1997

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Newly-appointed Head Girl Hermione Granger surveyed the Great Hall, making a mental list of all the students who had returned. Every house was diminished except Slytherin, which somehow seemed to have grown. Hermione slowed her inquiry, taking the time to identify every student in green and silver before landing on Draco Malfoy. Draco himself was not unusual – his blonde hair was trimmed, and Hermione suppressed the pang of attraction she felt – but he was whispering to a girl Hermione had never seen before. Who-

Suddenly, Hermione realized that the girl had turn to look at her. The girl’s long dark hair fell down her back and her ice blue eyes twinkled with mischief. She laughed, still looking at Hermione, and Draco shook his head. His hand rested on her arm but she shrugged him off, standing from the Slytherin table. Her housemates fell silent as she left the table, and the other houses followed until she stood directly facing Hermione.

“Who-?”

“Hello, Hermione Granger”. The girl smiled knowingly as Hermione stuttered, clearly befuddled.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name. Do you even go here?” She laughed, her eyes full of Slytherin cunning.

“I do now. My name is Serena Rosier… but you may call me Pandora.”


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pandora is back home to Malfoy Manor for the Christmas holiday! She is so glad to be back in England from Beauxbatons, but something is not right. Why is the drawing room door locked...and who is that standing on her balcony at night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience! This took much longer than anticipated but I am so very happy with it! I hope you all enjoy! Please review!  
> All French is from Google, so my apologies to those of you who actually speak the language! Translations are at the end of the chapter (though I do think the meanings are rather easy to infer).  
> Pandora’s thoughts are in italics.  
> Disclaimer: Only Pandora is mine! All else to J.K

December 1996  
MALFOY MANOR, WILTSHIRE, ENGLAND

  
Pandora Malfoy stood outside the gates of Malfoy Manor, staring up at the dark exterior of her home. There was something unusual and foreboding about the familiar place, feelings made stronger by the frigid December winds whipping her traveling cloak. She pressed her fingers against the wrought iron, which dissolved to allow her entrance. The peacocks twittered at her from her mother’s gardens and Roxy the house elf bowed, taking her cloak as she stepped into the entrance hall. Pandora greeted the portraits of her ancestors down the marble hallway leading to the sitting room. She entered the room to be greeted by – no one.

  
“Where on Earth,” she muttered, dropping her bag on one of the ornate couches. “Dray? Mum? Dad?” Roxy appeared in front of her, carrying a tray laden with tea and all of Pandora’s favorite treats. “Miss Pandora is to sit and relax. Her parents and brother will meet her here soon. They are almost finished.” “Thank you, Roxy,” she said to the elf, who bowed again and vanished. _Finished with what_ , Pandora wondered as she poured herself a cup of Earl Grey. Taking a scone in hand, she decided to wander the halls of the manor to keep herself occupied. _Maybe I’ll stumble across whatever they’re doing_.

  
It did not take long. Her heels clicked on the marble as she approached the drawing room, stopping when she heard muffled voices inside. “Mangemorts,” she whispered in French, knowing who must be meeting: the Death Eaters. They must have finally accepted Draco as one of their own, though she prayed that her brother had not gotten himself in too deep. The women seem to have been allowed membership as well, as Pandora heard a crazy laugh which could only belong to her Aunt Bellatrix.

  
She reached out her hand to grasp the golden handle. A warmth ran through her body at the contact, but the door did not budge. The curse seemed tame for Death Eaters, though perhaps it was counteracted by her Malfoy blood right. Someone wanted to keep her out, but she wanted _in_. Besides, all her father’s friends knew and adored her; they had helped spoil the young Mistress Malfoy since birth.

  
“Let. Me. In!” With a final push, the curse gave way to her wishes. The door swung open and Pandora tumbled into the purple room. She quickly stood and brushed off her Beauxbatons uniform, aware of the eyes on her. “Sorry, I was just looking for…” her voice trailed off as she met the eyes of the man at the head of the table. It was not her father seated there as she had expected. No, this man was much colder than even Lucius Malfoy. His skin was the palest white, making his black eyes shoot even darker daggers into her. She stood frozen by his gaze, hardly registering Draco’s arm around her shoulders.

  
“Dora – c’mon, let’s go.” Narcissa’s cool hand took hers, and it was this that brought Pandora back to reality. She leaned into her brother’s embrace and the three Malfoys left the room, ignoring his gaze, though Lucius whispered to him. Draco led them to the sitting room, Narcissa still clinging to her daughter’s hand. They were silent for a while. Automatically, Narcissa poured tea for herself and her children. Pandora and Draco each took a cup, murmuring their thanks. What was there to be said? What _could_ be said when you had a madman living in your home, when you had foolishly hoped to keep your most precious secret away from him?

  
“He’ll want to meet you, now,” Draco stated, just a tinge of his emotions bleeding through. He was scared for his sister, his beautiful little sister who so resembled his Aunt Bella at her age. Pandora hummed softly, but otherwise made no response.

  
“Tout ira bien, ma petite colombe,” Narcissa attempted to soothe her daughter. _Her parents’ little dove_ , Pandora thought, _a little dove who will be shot down in this new_ _darkness_. She took another sip of tea to mask her tragic thoughts. The silence continued, only broken by the touch of china to china and the crumble of pastry. All three stood when the door opened and Lucius entered the room. As the door closed, he opened his arms for Pandora to rush into. Here she was safe in her Daddy’s arms. She was safe…

  
“Why would you let him come here?” Pandora could not understand why her parents would allow him to taint the sanctity and security of their home. If they weren’t safe here, then where could they be? _A dove without a nest_ …

  
“We didn’t really have a choice, Dora dearest. Not after what happened at the Ministry.” Narcissa laughed, bitterly. “It is the greatest honor to host the Dark Lord in our home. Ask your Aunt Bella.” “Then why isn’t he at Maison d’Lestrange? This isn’t Aunt Bella’s home!” “A Black is a Black is a Black. The Black sisterhood has taken precedence over our family, evidently.” Narcissa glared at her husband, and he kissed her cheek lovingly. “Not your fault, my love, not your fault.” They lapsed into silence once more, Lucius holding Narcissa against him while Pandora and Draco sat on opposite ends of the chaise.

  
Roxy popped into the sitting room, startling the men while Narcissa and Pandora laughed. “Dinner is served, Masters and Mistresses. Fish and chips special for Miss Pandora.” Pandora cheered and raced Draco out of the room, the pair embracing their youth for a brief moment. “Thank you, Roxy.” The elf lit up at her master’s unexpected thanks, bowed, and disappeared back into the kitchens. Lucius stood, keeping an arm wrapped around his wife as they followed their children to the dining room. Both felt bittersweet, watching the youthful display in which Pandora and Draco rarely got to engage. Pandora was hardly fifteen, with Draco only a year older. How quickly this war had made their children grow. They had thought sending Pandora away to Beauxbatons would spare their youngest daughter, just as it had Aphrodite; they were wrong.

  
~

  
Pandora lay in her bed, finally feeling content after a delicious dinner – there was nothing in France to compare to Roxy’s fish and chips – and a night of laughter with her family. They had even gotten a letter from her older sister Aphrodite, who was still dating renowned international Quidditch star Oliver Wood. This was to Draco’s simultaneous chagrin and awe; he could not help but respect Oliver, though the man would always be a Gryffindor.

  
It was quite late – the moon shone bright through the curtains leading to her balcony. Her cat Artemis sat basking in the moonlight, apparently still exhausted by the long journey from Beauxbatons (as if she had not slept the whole way).

  
Pandora returned to her Ancient Runes textbook, inwardly berating her parents for the thousandth time. How much more difficult it was to learn a subject, especially one as complex as Runes, when you also had to translate the material back into your own language. She could not imagine how much further she would excel at Hogwarts, where everything was already taught in English. Now there was no hope of convincing her parents to let her stay instead of going back to France – not when _he_ was here.

  
Artemis suddenly let out a loud meow and Pandora sat up, startled. “What is it, girl?” But then she saw. There was a shadow behind her curtains. The figure was tall, perhaps only slightly shorter than Draco. In truth, it seemed to resemble Draco a great deal – but why on earth would her brother be lurking on her balcony?

  
“Dray? Is that you?” The white gossamer billowed into her room as the French doors were slowly pushed open. It was certainly not Draco; his hair was dark as her brother’s was fair. A feeling like fog filled her mind as he walked towards her, and her last thought was about how beautiful his deep dark eyes were.

  
~  
French translations:  
Mangemorts- Death Eaters  
Tout ira bien, ma petite colombe- Everything will be alright, my little dove


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pandora reluctantly returns to Beauxbatons after her Christmas holiday, and receives a surprise visitor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually wrote all this weeks ago, and totally forgot to post.  
> Whoops!  
> So here it is; please enjoy!  
> Once again, all French is courtesy of Google translate.  
> All credit to J.K., except for Pandora.

JANUARY 1997  
BEAUXBATONS ACADEMY OF MAGIC, THE PYRENEES, SOUTHERN FRANCE

Winter was so much more beautiful here than home in England. Pandora loved nothing more than skating around campus, following the crystalline paths as the snow drifted around her. She frowned as she dodged yet another couple gliding hand in hand. The bloody French and their affinity for romance. Pandora could not stand any of the boys at school. They were all simpering fools who fell at her feet. She had no desire to spend time with anyone who could not match her in strength of mind.

_He would match me,_ she thought – and hoped – letting her mind drift to the dark haired man who haunted her dreams over the Christmas holiday. She had no idea who in the name of Merlin he was or how her brain had managed to conjure him. All she could think about was him and wishing he was real.

“Bouge, fille anglaise!” She turned quickly on her skates as a group of seventh years pressed past her, because naturally they could not separate for the fifty meters it would take to get around her. Pandora skated up to the covered corridor and stepped off the ice. With a quick flick of her wand, her skates transformed back into fur lined boots, matching her silver mink coat. If there was one thing she loved more about Beauxbatons than Hogwarts, it was the uniforms. 

Pandora began the long walk up the spiral staircases to the fifth year girls’ dormitory. Beauxbatons didn’t separate into houses; you lived and died by your yearmates. The older year you were, the higher up the tower your dorms. This was supposed to be a reward: the most desired and beautiful view your final year. Pandora didn’t see it this way. At Hogwarts, she would be sleeping in the dungeons rather than climbing all these flights every day. How she envied Draco.

How she missed Draco, too. She and her brother were inseparable until their parents deemed to send her to Beauxbatons like Aphrodite. Gone were years of planning the great Slytherin reign of the Malfoy siblings – they were practically twins, despite Pandora’s looks favoring their Black roots. His eagle owl soaring into the dining hall was still her favorite sight, even though her parents’ letters were often accompanied by her favorite treats. 

Pandora soon found herself outside the ornate wooden door that led to her dormitory. She placed her wand in the keyhole, whispering “cinquième d'argent” -- The Silver Fifth; their proud legion of fifteen and sixteen year olds. The door swung open, revealing a common room with silver-lined couches and fluffy white poufs that resembled clouds. Here, fifth year girls sat reading, while others preened in front of floor-to-ceiling mirrors. Pandora thought about studying for her Arithmancy exam, but decided she needed a bath more.

After exchanging her winter clothes for a plush bathrobe, she entered their marble bathroom, relieved to find it empty. Hanging the robe on a silver hook, she stepped into the bath, sighing as the hot water traced her icy skin. Rose and lavender scented bubbles surrounded her, and she closed her eyes to relax.

He was here.

She felt him in her mind first. It was a sweet caress, a welcoming. He had come to her, but somehow it was him welcoming her into his presence. He was in charge, after all. 

“How are you here?” she murmured, keeping her eyes closed. “Magic, my curious one.” He laughed lightly, and she rolled her eyes. She turned her head to face him, making sure her dark hair kept out of the water. He was wearing a simple pair of black slacks with matching sweater, which he had rolled up to his elbows in the heat of the bathroom. 

“You look ravishing, my darling.” She glared at him, though her insides warmed with the compliment. _Too deep, Dora,_ she tried to caution herself – as if she did not spend every night dreaming about being lost in his dark eyes. “Why am I here? What was the point of sending me back to France? You said you would need me in England.” “And I will. But we must not hasten. Our time will come, and then, only then my beautiful Pandora, will you be revealed as my Queen.”

He stroked her hair softly, and she fought against the urge to purr. Tom would help her free her home from the Dark Lord – and all of Wizarding Britain, as a result. She would be free to finish up her education at Hogwarts with Draco, and never again stumble across a megalomaniac in her drawing room. Tom would officially begin courting her, and they would be one of the most beautiful and powerful couples, surpassing even her parents (and perhaps also Aphrodite and Oliver). 

“I cannot stay for much longer, my sweet.” “Oh? Is your magic not strong enough to stay?” He growled at her as she shot him a smile. “Impertinent witch. You know very well I am all powerful.” Pandora shook her head. “No one is all powerful, Tom.”

He opened his mouth to respond when she stepped out of the bath, leaving him to gawk as she summoned her robe. _All powerful,_ she mused, _but still so easily controlled by a pretty pair._ “It’s unfortunate that you can’t stay, darling, but I think the boys are coming over tonight.” She cocked her head flirtatiously and his eyes flashed, darkening with anger. “You are _mine_ , Pandora. Do not forget.” He walked towards her, his arm latching around her waist. He leaned down to claim her mouth – and Pandora blinked. He was gone.

She could not make heads nor tails of this man. Everything with him felt so real – but it could not be real. She had drawn him from her mind – but then how had he been both within and outside of it? Tom. It was all she knew. 

Pandora heard a bang from the common room, and she quickly dressed in her lounge pants and tank. She hurried downstairs to see that the boys had indeed opened the connection between their common rooms and her dormmates were allowing them through. 

“Assemblée! Dépêchez-vous!” She plopped onto her favorite pouf by the fireplace and waited for their year leaders to begin talking. Merlin, she couldn’t wait until she was in charge. Soon – Tom would come for her, and she would be Queen.  
~  
French translations:  
Bouge, fille anglaise - Move, English girl  
Assemblée! Dépêchez-vous - Meeting! Hurry up


End file.
